deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Incredible vs All Might
Description Witness a Hero in Action! '''My Hero Academia vs. The Icredibles as All Might and Mr. Icredible engage in a clash of titanic strength. Who will win? Interlude "Wiz and Boomstick" Death Battle Theme Wiz: To be the best in your chosen passion is the dream of many, and something that very few can achieve. But these two have managed to claim such a lofty goal with strength beyond comprehension. '''Boomstick: And blonde hair. Because blonde hair is a symbol of heroism. Wiz: All Might, Japan's Number 1 hero and Symbol of Peace. Boomstick: And Mr. Incredible, the powerful patriarch of the Incredible superhero family. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. All Might Boku no Hero Academia main theme Wiz: Quirk. In our world, it means a peculiar behavioral habit. But in the world of My Hero Academia, it means a genetic mutation in the form of a superpower wielded by just about everyone. Boomstick: Everyone but the 'Quirkless', who are often belittled and mocked. So it's basically reverse X-Men. Wiz: Exactly. But one of these Quirkless people was a teen by the name of Toshinori Yagi, a teen with a desire to help people but without the power to make his dreams a reality. Boomstick: So he started training, making gadgets, and became Japanese Batman! Wiz: No, he was found by a woman named Shimura Nana, a woman who could help him become the hero he desired to be by granting him a Quirk. Boomstick: Wait? You said that Quirks were unique to each person because of mutation! How can you pass on something like that? Wiz: Because Nana's Quirk, One For All, is unique among Quirks in that it can be passed on between users, though only one person can wield it at a time. Boomstick: How is it passed on? Wiz: By the successor ingesting some of their predecessor's genetic material. Boomstick: Ewwwww! Wiz: It's usually done by way of ingesting a hair of the person passing it on. Boomstick: Oh. That's still gross. Wiz: Yes, but with One For All, Toshinori Yagi was able to achieve his dream... by going to U.A. Boomstick: U.A? Wiz: Basically Superhero high school. "I'm Here" All Might's theme Boomstick: After graduating from Superhero High School, All Might became Japan's greatest hero and their 'Symbol of Peace', thanks in large part to the previously-mentioned One for All. Wiz: One For All is a quirk that has two functions, first is it can be passed from user to user. The second, and most important part, is that it stockpiles strength, so that each successive user is stronger than the previous. Boomstick: And All Might is strong as Hell. He can punch with enough force that he creates wind pressure strong enough to destroy several city blocks from the wind pressure alone and can change the weather over a city, and was able to overcome the shock absorption of a monster called Noumu through punching it. Wiz: He uses this strength through several attacks, all of them named after US cities and states for some reason. Like the Texas Smash, a powerful straight punch that creates a powerful amount of wind pressure. Boomstick: Or the Missouri Smash, a focused straight chop to his opponent in one quick motion. Wiz: Then there's the Carolina Smash, a double-handed cross chop that strikes in an x-like motion across the opponent's body. Boomstick: And finally, there's his strongest punch: The United States of Smash. This is a punch strong enough to send shockwaves through the surrounding area and defeat his most powerful opponents. Wiz: Be All Might isn't just strong, he's fast as well. During an attack on U.A.'s USJ compound, he was able to cross several dozen yards, grab three teens, strike the villain mastermind, and move the teens to safety before anyone realized what happened. Boomstick: He can also pull an early Superman by leaping tall buildings and crossing great distances in a single bound. And he's also durable enough to shrug off a blow that destroyed multiple city blocks. Wiz: The Superman parallel isn't far off, considering he is the most powerful Superhero in the My Hero Academia world, scoring a 6 in Power, Speed, Technique, Intelligence, and Cooperativeness in the official character book. Boomstick: What's so great about being slightly above average in everything? Wiz: The scale only goes up to five. Boomstick: Damn, he sounds invincible! Wiz: He's not. For one thing, while highly durable, he's not invulnerable, particularly on the left side of his chest, where a large scar resides from where his mortal enemy All For One destroyed a large part of his digestive tract and one of his lungs. Boomstick: This also resulted in him only being able to hold his "muscle" form for three hours, after which he returns to his weak, true, zombie-looking form. Wiz: Despite this weakness, he has accomplished some amazing feats, like overwhelming a Noumu designed specifically to defeat him with a shock absorption quirk by punching it so fast and hard he overwhelmed the quirk. Boomstick: Or when he single-handedly took down several villains in less than a few seconds in one blow each. Wiz: And then there's his greatest feat, (spoiler warning) defeating All For One, a nigh-immortal quirk-stealing supervillain who can casually wipe out several city blocks in a single attack despite only having the dying embers of One For All left. Boomstick: He also, despite having lost One For All, still has senses and reflexes sharp enough to casually catch a fast-moving giant golden snitch flying at him from behind without turning around. Wiz: There's a reason why the people of Japan look to All Might when villains attack and nigh-immortal eldritch horrors in human form rampage. Boomstick: As he says, everything's fine when All Might is there. Villain 1: That's All Might...? Villain 2: It's my first time seeing him in person! Villain 3: He looks so intimidating... Villain 4: Idiots, don't hesitate! If we kill that, we'll-- *All Might KOs them and a couple others in one hit each in a matter of seconds* (1:12 - 1:31) '' Mr. Incredible Incredibles Theme Wiz: In the world of The Incredibles, there are two types of people. One are the ordinary, powerless people. '''Boomstick: Then there are the Supers, people born with incredible powers like superspeed, flight, and cryokinesis.' Wiz: One of these Supers was Robert "Bob" Parr, who was gifted with tremendous strength and durability. Boomstick: He used these powers to take up the most popular job for Supers: being a Superhero by the name of Mr. Incredible. Wiz: And he excelled at this, quickly rocketing into popularity by fighting villains, stopping disasters, and even rescuing kittens from trees. Boomstick: So how did he make money doing this? Why by licensing his name and image of course! He had posters, toys, Pez dispensers, and even a shitty cartoon called "Mr. Incredible and Pals". Wiz: But with fame came obsessive fans, like a boy named Buddy Pine, who wanted to be Mr. Incredible's sidekick, whether he wanted him or not. Boomstick: Unfortunately, his problems didn't end with a wannabe sidekick, because the world soon turned against not only him, but all Supers. Wiz: Indeed, a series of high-profile lawsuits and turning public opinion against Supers caused the Government to make superheroes illegal and engage the Supers in the Super Relocation Program. Boomstick: Like the Witness Relocation Program, but for guys who shoot lasers out of their eyes instead of people testifying against dangerous criminals. Wiz: No longer able to be a superhero and with a family to support, Mr. Incredible did the only thing he could: He got a job working at Insuricare. Boomstick: At least until he got so mad he threw his boss through several walls and puth him in a full body cast. Talk about a memorable way to quit your job. Wiz: Fortunately he got a new job from a mysterious woman named Mirage, who somehow knew who he was an where he lived despite him never meeting her. Boomstick: Probably learned it while stalking his friend Frozone during their outing of vigilantism. The Incredibles Soundtrack Part 13 Wiz: Fortunately, he had the powerset necessary to perform the job offered to him, what with his superhuman strength and durability. Boomstick: Mr. Incredible is insanely strong, able to stop trains by leaping in front of them and pushing against it. Like how I stop my ex-wife from going into all-you-can-eat buffets! Wiz: He can also throw around a large robot with ease, and create shockwaves in the ground by punching it. Boomstick: Fortunately, he has the durability necessary to survive his strength, being able to survive multi-story falls, being thrown around and through skyscrapers by giant robots, and survive getting hit without injury by a speeding train. Wiz: His speed and reflexes are also superior to those of normal humans, able to outrun a rolling Omnidroid v.8 and aim dodge laser blasts from the Omnidroid v.10. Boomstick: He can also perform incredible leaps, able to go leap the distance between skyscrapers with ease while catching a suicidal jumper. Wiz: In fact, his power is so great that he's scored a 9.1 in the official superhero database, higher than any other. Boomstick: No wonder people loved him before... you know, they started hating him and all superheroes. Wiz: But while he's powerful, he's not unstoppable. Enough force or a sharp enough blade can cut his skin, and the aging process hasn't done him any favors. Boomstick: Yeah, like giving him a bad back, receding hairline, and a midlife crisis. Wiz: He's also so desperate to relive his glory days that he didn't question the mysterious job offer from a strange woman who knew far too much about him despite trying to stay low profile. Boomstick: And surprise, the woman turned out to be working for a Super-killing villain who also turned out to be that previously-mentioned obsessive fan Buddy Pine! Wiz: But despite these flaws, Mr. Incredible has performed some pretty amazing feats, like defeating the Omnidroid v.8. Boomstick: Or outswimming an underwater explosion. Wiz: And then there was the defeat of the Omnidroid v.10 alongside his family and friend Frozone. Boomstick: So there's a reason why, when supervillains are attacking and the world is in danger, people look to Mr. Incredible to save them. *Mr. Incredible defeating the Omnidroid v.08* 2:23-2:53 Death Battle All Might, in his lanky 'true' form, panted lightly as he jogged down the street side-by-side with his young protegee Midoriya Izuku, the two dressed in track suits as they jogged. "Are you doing OK?" Izuku asked, and All Might smiled as he answered "I'm fine Midoriya my boy. I can handle a little jog, even like this." "That's good." Izuku replied, matching the man's smile with one of his own. However, their jog was interrupted as they heard the sounds of crashing and what was unmistakably something getting thrown through a building. "What's that?!" Izuku cried, and All Might said "I'll go check it out, Midoriya my boy. You get somewhere safe!" Izuku looked at his teacher for several moments before he nodded and said "OK!" As Izuku ran off to find a safe place, the lanky, malnourished man slipped into an alley and came out taller and far more muscular. Turning toward the source of the disturbance, he took off like a bullet, leaving nothing but a dust trail in his wake. ---- Mr. Incredible grunted as he blocked a punch from his opponent, a strange humanoid rhino. However, before they could draw back their arm, Mr. Incredible grabbed his forearm, and with a loud battle cry swung him into the air and down onto the road. The earth seemed to shudder from the force of the impact, and it left the rhino-man laying dazed in a large, deep hole in the road. Mr. Incredible dusted his hands off with a smirk as he said "Well, seems to me you weren't as tough as you thought." Turning from the fallen foe, he shielded his eyes with his hand as he looked for the rest of the villains he'd caught trying to rob that convenience store. But his search was stopped as a large, heavily-muscled blonde with a pair of antannae-like bangs landed before him. "There's no need to fear, for I am here!" All Might called proudly, smiling as he did so. "Oh good, you can help me catch the other villains." Mr. Incredible said, and All Might crossed his arms as he asked "Other villains?" "Yeah, just like this..." Mr. Incredible began as he turned to where he'd left him, only to find him gone. "Guy." Mr. Incredible finished lamely, and All Might's smile left as he said "The only villain I see here is you." "Whoa whoa whoa! I assure you I'm not the villain!" Mr. Incredible cried, and All Might raised an eyebrow as he asked "Well, then you can show me your Hero's License." "Hero's... License?" Mr. Incredible repeated, a pit of dread forming in his gut. "No Hero's License?" All Might questioned, and Mr. Incredible shook his head as All Might brought his fists up as he prepared for a fight. Realizing where this was going, Mr. Incredible brought his own fists up, hoping to take this guy out fast so he could get away before anyone else showed up. Thousand Foot Krutch "Smack Down" All Might and Mr. Incredible launched themselves toward each other, drawing a fist back as they closed in. They met in the middle, both throwing their punch, their fists meeting with a clap of thunder and a shockwave strong enough to rattle nearby windows. All Might threw a second punch that Mr. Incredible barely dodged before returning it with a punch of his own. All Might weaved out of the way, grabbed Mr. Incredible's arm, and twisting himself, lifted Mr. Incredible into the air before swinging him down into the ground. Mr. Incredible cried out as he met the ground, All Might glaring down at him as he said "Give up and come along peacefully." "I don't think so pal." Mr. Incredible grunted out, bringing his free arm up and catching All Might on the side of the jaw with a punch, sending the No. 1 hero staggering backward. Rolling onto his feet, Mr. Incredible threw himself toward All Might, getting a second punch toward All Might's chin, rocking his head back. However, before Mr. Incredible could further capitalize, All Might retaliated with a strong right to Mr. Incredible's chest, sending him flying backwards for a couple of yards before he managed to land on his feet. "You're pretty strong." Mr. Incredible conceded, and All Might nodded as he said "You are too." Rolling his shoulders, Mr. Incredible watched his opponent carefully as he weighed his options. Unfortunately for Mr. Incredible, the Symbol of Peace took the initiative and charged faster than he could see, and before he could react he was sent flying backward where he crashed into a skyscraper from a punch to the jaw. Stumbling forward, he barely managed to dodge a second blow from All Might, managing to slip behind him and, wrapping his arms around the man's waist, lifted him up and backwards in a suplex. Releasing All Might, Mr. Incredible straightened up and took a few steps back as All Might rose to his feet, wiping a trickle of blood from his chin with a thumb. Without a word, the two charged back into the fray, All Might dodging a powerful blow from Mr. Incredible and catching him in the gut with a punch of his own, sending him flying backward. After several dozen feet, Mr. Incredible hit the ground and rolled several feet before stopping. Skillet "Hero" Groaning, Mr. Incredible pushed himself to his feet, and grabbing a car threw it at All Might, who dodged it. A second car was sent his way, and All Might dodged it as well. The third he caught out of the air and sent it back, forcing Mr. Incredible to dodge it himself. As he returned his attention to All Might, he found the man back in his face, and caught a devastating punch to the jaw. A second met his ribs, a third to the stomach, and a fourth to the cheek. Before All Might could continue punching, Mr. Incredible lashed out with a punch of his own, catching All Might in the left side of his chest. All Might barely managed not to cry out in pain from the blow, and seeing his opponent get disoriented Mr. Incredible began laying into All Might with a flurry of his own blows. All Might stumbled back as he was struck again and again, the aching in his side keeping him from fighting back. "Come on, just give up!" Mr. Incredible grunted as he kept punching until All Might managed to catch his fist. "Listen here! As a Hero I will never surrender! I will always find a way for justice to be served!" All Might growled as he caught Mr. Incredible in the gut with a bone-breaking blow to the gut, launching him skyward. Leaping after him, All Might caught him by the arm, spun, and threw him toward the ground, shattering the pavement and leaving a large crater at the impact sight. Landing next to Mr. Incredible, All Might stared down at him and asked "Do you surrender?" "N-no." Mr. Incredible growled back as he slowly climbed to his feet, wiping blood off his bruised chin as he glared at his equally-battered opponent. The two stood in silence for several long moments, neither daring to make a move as they eyed each other warily, minds going over a dozen different ways to end this battle. Finally, as if by an invisible signal, they attacked each other. They didn't bother dodging or blocking, simply throwing punches and absorbing their opponent's blows, trying to overwhelm the other. But as they peppered each other with blows, All Might's arms began moving faster and faster until they were little more than blurs. Mr. Incredible was finding himself overwhelmed by his opponent, getting pushed back as the hits kept rocking him, unable to respond to All Might's ferocious onslaught. But Mr. Incredible remembered that his opponent seemed to have a weak left side, and through the punches managed to get a punch in to All Might's wounded side. All Might grunted in pain, blood spewing through clenched teeth as he stumbled back, holding his side. Seeing him weaken, Mr. Incredible leapt forward, laying into All Might with a flurry of powerful right crosses and left hooks to the face. All Might stumbled back from the punches, his head being rocked from the hits, pain flairing with each successive blow. Finally, Mr. Incredible hit him with an uppercut, lifting him off his feet and sending him flying backward. Hitting the ground with a crash, All Might groaned as he tried to sit up, only to roll to the side as Mr. Incredible dropped down from above, his fist hitting the ground with enough force to cause a shockwave to ripple through the ground. My Hero Academia OST "You Say Run" Pushing himself to his feet, All Might clenched his fist as he growled "You're a tough one, aren't you? Looks like I'll have to come at you with over 100 percent of my power." Mr. Incredible felt a sense of dread in his stomach as All Might straightened up and said "Let me tell you something I doubt you know. I learned at U.A., where the motto is 'Plus Ultra'. It means 'Go Beyond', and I'm going to show you what that means." Seeing him prepare something, Mr. Incredible launched himself at All Might, cocking a fist back as he got in close. However, before he could attack, All Might moved faster than Mr. Incredible could see, and turned to see All Might next to him, arm already coming toward his head like a meteor. "UNITED STATES OF SMASH!!!" All Might cried as he caught Mr. Incredible on the side of the head, driving him down into the ground with enough force to cause the asphault to shatter as a shockwave shook the ground, a massive twister being caused by the power behind the punch which shattered windows for multiple blocks and threatened to tear the buildings themselves apart. Panting harshly, All Might clenched and unclenched his fist as he looked down at Mr. Incredible's broken, bleeding form. He saw the man was still breathing, though that breathing was shallow due to being unconscious. Seeing his opponent down, All Might gave a sigh of relief at seeing he'd won. He turned to the side as he saw police driving toward him, causing a smile to cross his face as he did so. With a cough, blood splattered the broken asphault, glad he'd won because he could feel he didn't have long left. As the cops joined him, he wondered where Izuku had decided to hide. He'd have to find him after he was done here. They still had a jog to finish. Results Boomstick: Even though he's Japanese, that punch was the embodiment of AMERICA FUCK YEAH! Wiz: Now, why did All Might win? Let's look at them both. In the realm of strength, Mr. Incredible is indeed powerful, but All Might's strength is superior. Boomstick: Mr. Incredible's greatest feat is keeping the Omni-Droid v.10 from crushing his wife and daughter, while All Might's greatest feat is delivering a punch strong enough to create a twister that devastated several city blocks, tearing apart skyscrapers. Wiz: As for speed, Mr. Incredible is able to outrun the Omni-Droid v.08, while All Might is faster than the human eye, able to move in, hit a villain, grab three students, and move them away before anyone saw what happened. Boomstick: And when it comes to durability... we could argue that Mr. Incredible is more durable than All Might, especially considering that huge wound in his side. Wiz: But unfortunately for Mr. Incredible, this durability doesn't mean much when your opponent is strong enough to hurt you with punches and fast enough to hit you hundreds of times in a second. Boomstick: In the end, Mr. Incredible just wasn't up to "Parr" for this battle. Wiz: The winner is All Might. Next Time on Death Battle BATMAN VS SAMURAI JACK Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:TheDogSage